I will always love you, babe
by Artistard3
Summary: Aria is busy enough with her Secret boyfriend, but when her best friends are trying to figure out why she's being so secretive, will she be able to hide her forbidden love?
1. Chapter 1

It's was sitting in her first period English class with her best friends Hanna, Spencer, and Emily before school started and they were talking to each other about how hot their English teacher , or better known to Aria as Ezra, her secret boyfriend and AP English teacher. Aria was just sitting there with her math homework in front of her feeling really uncomfortable in the situation she's in.

* * *

Aria P.O.V:  
"He's so sexy, I could just go up to him and rip all of his clothes off!" Hanna squeals. "Hanna!" Emily, Spencer and I whisper-scream. "What? I can't be the only teenage girl in here that thinks that!" Hanna says quietly. Spencer, Hanna, and Emily start laughing, and I pretend to laugh, because I doesn't want to be mean, but it is after all my secret boyfriend that my friends are crushing on.  
Ezra walks in and sits at his desk. Kids start pouring into the room. Once everyone is in the room class starts. "Read chapters 4 to 7 in your 'To kill a mockingbird book'.. Then write a brief summary of what you read, and describe the main ideas, and any symbolism you can find." Ezra explains. I finish the work before anyone else. I look at Ezra and it looks like he's busy grading papers. I decided to read some more of to kill a mockingbird for fun.

Later in the day, I saw Ezra in the hallway, and I really needed to talk to him. I knew my friends were looking for me, but if they saw me talking to they'd think I was talking about my grade, so I went up to him. He was holding an open cup of coffee. "Hey." Ezra says to me. "hi" I say fastly. "So can we talk about this weekend?" I ask him in a whisper, so only he can hear. I hear Spencer, Emily, and Hanna walking around probably looking for me. I look back at Ezra for a second and I hit the coffee out of his hand really fast. "Oh god, i am so sorry. Did I do that?" I say loudly. I bend down on the floor to clean it up. He's staring at me like I'm a crazy person. I motion my eyes from him to the floor, telling him to bend down. He bends down to my height. "Sorry" i say to him, in a whisper, which is a real sorry. I get out a napkin to start cleaning off the floor. "I was wondering if I could sleep with you this weekend?" I ask him quietly. His eyes get big for a second and he raises his eyebrows. "I meant sleep over at your apartment, Ezra.. Nothing more." I whisper, laughing. I wipe up the coffee slowly, so we can talk. " Yeah, that'd be. Cool. How about you meet me at my place later whenever you have your stuff.." he says half smiling, "sounds good." I say to him. I finish wiping up the coffee, and we stand up. "Sorry about your coffee." I say in a normal voice. "It's okay." he says. I walk up to my friends.

"What were you and Mr. Fitz talking about?" Hanna asks me. "My essay that I wrote a week ago.. He was just saying that it was really good, and then I apoligized for spilling his coffee on him.." I say to Hanna. "Wanna sleepover tonight? Spencer asks us. "I can't. I need to meet someone somewhere. I'll explain it to you all later." I tell them. "ok.." they say at the same time. I go home and pack clothes, and a notebook and a pencil, and I drive to Ezra's house. I use the key he gave me. I go in his apartment, and lock the door behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

I go Inside Ezra's apartment and he's not there yet, so I decide to change into a nice dress, and I make us Alfredo pasta, and fresh garlic bread. Ezra opens the door and as he's closing it, I say "Welcome home honey." sexily. "wow." he says smiling. I walk up to him, and kiss him. "Are we celebrating something I'm unaware of?" Ezra asks while he's taking off his coat. "No." I tell him. "and you're wearing this dress because?" he asks me. "I just wanted to hear you say wow." I playfully respond.

I take his arm In mine. "I like coming home to you." Ezra says happily. I smile at him. We sit down at the table, and we eat our food. "Hey Ezra how about I go across the street quickly and pick us up some ice-cream?" I ask him. "That sounds good." he says, looking at me. "Mint-Chocolate chip?" I ask him. He chuckles to himself. "Yeah." he says. "I'll be back soon." I say to Ezra. I leave his apartment and go to the ice cream shop across the street.

I get in line and when it's my turn I order. "2 cups of the mint chocolate chip." I say to the lady behind the counter. As she hands me the bag of ice cream, I hear someone call my name. "Aria!" Hanna yells. I pay for the ice cream and turn around and walk towards Hanna. "Woah Aria. Whats with the nice dress?" Hanna asks. "Look, Han, somebody's waiting for me. I'll call you later." I say to Hanna. I go back inside Ezra's apartment. I place the ice-cream in the freezer for later. "Hey." Ezra says. He kisses me for a second. We sit on the couch for about 2 hours, just talking and telling each other jokes. It gets pretty late, so I decide that we should go to bed. We change into pajamas, and get into the bed.

Once we're laying down, he pulls me in close. "Aria?" he asks me. "Yeah?" I answers. I turn towards him. "I love you so much, Aria." he says. He wraps his arms around me, and he kisses my forehead. "I love you too, Ezra." whisper into his ear. I wrap my arms around him, also and kiss his lips sweetly. I smile at him. We fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up the next day, in Ezra's arms. We wake up, eat breakfast, kiss a little, and I go home. I have some homework I need to do before school tomorrow. On Sunday, I sleep through half the day and do more homework the other half of the day.

It's Monday. In the morning, I get ready, and grab my stuff. I pick up Spencer, and Hanna on my way to school. We have English first which I'm kind of excited about because I get to see Ezra, but I'm sad that he has to be only my teacher anywhere but his apartment. Oh well. We go into his class, and we get seats near the front-ish. He comes in, and some kids follow. Onc everyone's here, he calls roll.

"Write a one page paper right now in class about your opinions of if the author took liberties with the narrators voice.. So, do you think Harper Lee made her too perceptive for a 7 year old." Ezra explains. "It's due at the end of class." he adds. I get out a piece of paper and start writing. When I finish, I look around and there's about 5 people finished.

I decide to work on other homework. "Is everybody finished?" Ezra says. "Yeah." everybody says. "Ok, then let's discuss.." he says. "Who has a strong opinion that they want to share with the class?" Ezra asks. Spencer raises her hand. "I think that Scout was never 'too perceptive' because she was really smart. After all, she always asks questions, which improved her intelligence." Spencer explains to him. "So you think that all those critics who said scout was to perceptive were wrong?" he asks.

Spencer hesitates so I decide to but in. "I think who ever said that missed the point." I say so he can hear me. "oh, okay. Go on." is all Ezra says to me, because he wants to hear what I have to say. "The author was writing from an adults perspective.. About things she remembered from when she was a kid. Things she was passionate about." I say to him, looking into his eyes. "Do you think it's fair to apply that insight.. In retrospect?" he asks me, curiously. "Yeah, why not? I mean kids see a lot. Probably more than adults, they just don't have the words yet to express their feelings." I say like I would any normal answer, but really, Ezra and I are secretly talking about our relationship.  
"Why do they see more?" Ezra asks me. "Because they're curious and they act on their feelings.." I say, talking about myself. "and you think adults have lost that ability? To act on their feelings?" Ezra furrows his eyebrows. "Not the lucky ones." I say looking at him. "And what happens to those people who are unable to act on their feelings?" Ezra questions. "They get very frustrated.." I say honestly.

"Any other opinions?" he asks. A couple people raise their hand and tell everyone their opinions. Class ends and we go to lunch. It's just a boring old day at lunc, so is the rest of the school day. After school, I go home and study for my math quiz with the help of my little brother Mike, and then I go to sleep.  
The next day is Tuesday. I go to school, and I meet my friends in the parking lot. We talk and get ready for school. We go through a couple of classes, and we go to lunch. I'm siting at a table with Hanna, Emily, and Spencer. Ezra is sitting at the teachers table with a couple teachers.

I realize that I left my phone at Ezra's apartment. I go up o his door. "Please tell me I left my phone here." I say sweetly. "You did." he says staring at me, but I get this dark and almost angry vibe from him. "Ezra? What's wrong?" I ask staring at him. "I was grading papers when you left, and it kept going off. I thought it might be a family emergency, but.." he trails off."Just take it." he says madly with my phone in his hand. I take it from him.

"Most girls get to do homework, but you get to do the teacher.-A" was the text that he got. "Who's -A?" he asks me. "I don't know."I answer honestly. "Aria, how many of your friends did you tell?" he asks me angrily. "I didn't." I say truthfully. "Because if -A knows, I'm thinking B, and C, and everybody else knows too.." he says. "I thought you were mature enough to handle this, Aria. Do you know what could happen if anybody found out about this?" he asks really angrily. "I didn't tell anyone about us. You have to believe me." I plead. "I Don't." he barks. "You know what? Just go." he says mad. "Now." he yells. I leave, and he slams the door in my face.

I drive home, and I try to study for an english test, but it makes me think of Ezra, and I become all depressed, so I have to stop studying for a little while. I eventually just go to sleep.


End file.
